


Exothermic

by MaesMora



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Idiots in Love, M/M, Microfic, POV Draco Malfoy, Romantic Fluff, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesMora/pseuds/MaesMora
Summary: Draco is right where he belongs.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679719
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Exothermic

**Author's Note:**

> I saw another [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/post/638044844159287296/hello-as-the-solstice-draws-near-its-always) Tumblr prompt, and I fired off another one of these little things just as easy as you please. I didn't even have to fiddle with the word count if you can believe it. It was _exactly_ 50 when I checked. Hah!
> 
> Prompt: warmth

Your laugh wraps around me like a blanket, warm from the heat of our bodies in sleep. I could live the rest of my life within the circle of your arms, happy and safe. Your eyes pierce through me, and your hands burn across my skin, lifting me ever higher.


End file.
